1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, projectors that include an image forming unit that comprises an image generating device that modulates light based on image data transferred from personal computers, etc., and an illuminating unit that illuminate the image generating device with light from a light source are known. For those projectors, the image forming unit forms images, and those images formed by the image forming unit are projected onto a projection surface using a projection optical unit.
The projectors include heat generating devices such as the image generating device, the light source, and a power supply, etc. A projector that circulates air through the image generating device, the light source, and the power supply and cools them down has been proposed. (e.g., JP-2013-097340-A).
FIG. 22 is a schematic perspective diagram illustrating an internal configuration of the projector described in JP-2013-097340-A.
As shown in FIG. 22, the projector described in JP-2013-097340-A includes a light modulator 10 that includes the image generating device 12 and an illuminating unit 20 that illuminates the image generating device 12 as the image forming unit with light from a light source 61. The illuminating unit 20 includes a color wheel 21, a light tunnel 22, two relay lenses 23, a cylinder mirror 24, and a concave mirror 25, all supported on a bracket 26.
In addition, the projector described in JP-2013-097340-A includes a first optical system 30 that holds a projection lens unit 31 and a second projection optical system 40 that holds a curved mirror 42 and a reflection mirror 41, etc. The projection lens unit 31 is supported on a lens holder 32, and the lens holder 32 is fixed on the upper surface of the bracket 26.
The light modulator 10, the illuminating unit 20, the first optical system 30, and the second projection optical system 40 are aligned along the Y-axis in FIG. 22. In addition, a light source unit 60 that includes a light source 61 is placed in the left side of the illuminating unit 20 in FIG. 22.
FIG. 23 is a perspective diagram illustrating the light modulator 10, the illuminating unit 20, the first optical system 30, and the second projection optical system 40 in the projector described in JP-2013-097340-A.
As shown in FIG. 23, the light modulator 10 is fixed on the lower surface of the bracket 26 in the illuminating unit 20, and the light modulator 10 includes a heat sink 13 that dissipates the heat that the image generating device gives off.
The second projection optical system 40 includes a mirror bracket 43 that holds the reflection mirror 41 and a dustproof glass window 51 that fills an aperture placed in a case (not shown) to project images on a screen, etc. In addition, the second projection optical system 40 includes a flexible mirror bracket 44 that holds the curved mirror 42 and a mirror mount 45 that mounts the mirror bracket 43 and the flexible mirror bracket 44. The second projection optical system 40 is fixed to the lens holder 32 in the first optical system 30.
As shown in FIG. 22, the projection lens unit 31 includes a focus gear 36 to focus, and a focus lever 33 shown in FIG. 23 is connected to the focus gear 36 via multiple gears (not shown in figures). In case of rotating the focus lever 33, the focus gear 36 is driven and rotated via the multiple gears to focus the image by moving multiple lenses held by the projection lens unit 31 in the y-axis direction. As shown in FIG. 22, there is a gap between the lower end of the curved mirror 42 and the lens holder 32, and the multiple gears described above are placed in the gap.
FIG. 24 is an elevational diagram illustrating airflow in the projector described in JP-2013-097340-A.
An intake duct 84 to take air into the interior of the apparatus in the one side of the projector (left side in FIG. 24) is provided, as is an exhaust vent 85 to exhaust air in the apparatus in the other side of the projector (right side in FIG. 24). An exhaust fan 86 is placed behind the exhaust vent 85.
In the lower left side of the main body of the apparatus in FIG. 24, a cooling unit 120 is provided to cool the heat sink 13 and the light source unit 60 etc. The cooling unit 120 includes an intake blower 191, a vertical duct 192, and a horizontal duct 93 connected to the lower part of the vertical duct 192.
The intake blower 191 is placed below the intake duct 84. The intake blower 191 takes in outside air via the intake duct 84 as well as inside air inside the intake duct 84. The air taken in by the intake blower 191 flows to the vertical duct 192 placed below the intake blower 191. The air that flows in the vertical duct 192 moves below. Subsequently, the air is sent to the horizontal duct 93.
The heat sink 13 is placed inside the horizontal duct 93 and cooled by the air that flows inside the horizontal duct 93. The image generating device 12 can be cooled effectively by cooling the heat sink 13.
After moving through the horizontal duct 93, the air flows through the light source unit 60. Subsequently, after cooling the light source unit 60, the air flows through the exhaust duct 94 and is exhausted upon a light source exhaust duct 64C supported on a holder 64 that holds the light source 61. After that, the air flows through the space where the power supply 80 is placed in conjunction with the air exhausted from the light source exhaust duct 64.
In addition, the exhaust fan 86 also takes in outside air through the intake duct 84 that flows to the backside of the curved mirror 42 in the second projection optical system 40 shown in FIG. 23 and the backside of the reflection mirror 41 etc. Subsequently, the air moves toward an exhaust vent 85 alongside of the backside of the curved mirror 42 and the backside of the reflection mirror 41, and the air flows into the space above the light source unit 60 where the power supply 80 is placed. After being mixed with the high temperature air exhausted from the light source exhaust duct 64C described above, the air is exhausted from the exhaust duct 85.